On A Night Like This
by deviousnsinning
Summary: A Nathan/Haley story which takes place in the "Bizzaro 'verse" in episode 2.20 'Lifetime Piling Up', and which is also a sequel to my earlier fic 'Something More'.


**Title:** On A Night Like This

**Author:** Diane

**Pairing:** Nathan/Haley

**Rating:** **Adult Rated**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing!

**Spoilers/Warnings:** This takes place in the "Bizarro 'verse" we saw in **episode 2.20 'Lifetime Piling Up'** and is a sequel to my recent ficlet '**Something More**'. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.

**Word Count:** 3,792

**Summary:** _She was sometimes surprised at the fact that eight months had already passed since she and Nathan had started dating. The time had flown by and those initial worries she'd had about the change in their relationship affecting their friendship had, thankfully, been unwarranted. Things were great between them and she was happier than she thought she could ever be._

**Author's Notes:** This has been written for **The October Writing Challenge**.

A big thank you goes to **Rita** who suggested this particular scenario.

A special mention goes to **Jen** for reading over this and helping me with it. Thanks so much; you're a star!

* * *

The words staring back at Haley from her computer screen turned blurry as, yet again, her mind wandered. She forced herself not to turn around and look at the object of her daydreaming who was currently sitting on her bed with his back propped up against her pillows as he worked on his own assignment.

She was sometimes surprised at the fact that eight months had already passed since she and Nathan had started dating. The time had flown by and those initial worries she'd had about the change in their relationship affecting their friendship had, thankfully, been unwarranted. Things were great between them and she was happier than she thought she could ever be.

Picking up a pen that was lying on her desk, she doodled on her notepad; writing their names and then drawing a heart around them. God, she was such a girl, she thought to herself with a smile.

"I don't see much work getting done over there," Nathan said.

His voice broke into her reverie and she turned to look at him from over her shoulder. "I'm thinking."

"Thinking about me?" The rosy blush that suddenly infused her cheeks gave him his answer.

"In your dreams maybe."

Nathan's laughter filled the room. "Wanna hear about my dreams?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Getting up from her desk chair, Haley shook her head, her own laughter joining in with his as she climbed up onto the bed and took a seat alongside her boyfriend. "I think I've got a pretty good idea of what your dreams are like."

He smirked. Leaning into her, he nuzzled his nose against hers. "You know me too well," he murmured before closing the tiny gap between them and sealing his lips over hers. His fingers threaded through her long, blonde locks; holding her in place as he slowly deepened the kiss.

As the kiss intensified further, Haley lost herself in the maelstrom. Her hands caressed his face, sliding around to then cup the back of his head. She shivered when Nathan swept her hair aside and began kissing down the column of her neck; a moan escaping when he grazed her skin with the blunt edge of his teeth.

Raking her nails along the back of his neck, she smiled with satisfaction at the growl that tore from his throat and it seemed to spur her into action. Pushing him back so he was, once again, lying against her pillows, she moved to sit astride his upper thighs and her body temperature spiked when she felt the hard bulge between his legs pressing into her. As her lips found his again, she couldn't help rocking her hips into him and she gasped into his mouth when his erection rubbed against the crotch of her jeans.

"God... Nathan..." she panted. Her body felt overheated and, without thinking about it, she grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled the pale blue fabric up and over her head, leaving her clad in just her white bra.

The past couple of months had seen their making out crank up several notches and Haley knew it was only a matter of time before things progressed even further and they made love for the first time.

"I love you," Nathan whispered reverently, the tip of his finger lightly running over the swell of her left breast.

The butterflies in her stomach took flight and a delicious warmth spread throughout her entire being. Hearing him say those three words did her in every time and she had feeling they always would.

"I love you, too," she replied, her voice just as quiet. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his own; their gazes locked on each other. "I... uh..."

"You what?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"I want to be with you."

Nathan swallowed. "You mean..." It was his turn to trail off.

"Uh huh." Picking up his hand which was covering her thigh, she played with his fingers. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Nervous anticipation swirled in the pit of his belly while his mouth was as dry as sandpaper. "Um... I don't know what to say," he admitted.

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she gave him a shy glance. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do. It's just... I wasn't expecting us to go that far tonight. Plus, your parents aren't here and—"

"I would've thought that was a good thing," she teased.

"Smart ass!"

"I want this, Nathan... I want you."

Drawing her to him, he brushed his lips over hers. "I want you, too, Hales. I guess I'm just nervous and I don't know... I hate the thought of taking advantage of your parents being away."

Haley nodded her understanding. "You're not and, besides, I'm the one who brought it up."

A half-smirk crept onto his lips. "Yeah, I don't think your dad would see it that way."

Kissing her way along his cheek until her mouth hovered by his ear, she said, "Well, I won't tell him if you don't."

Nathan laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Threading her fingers through his thick hair, she massaged his scalp as she kissed him; the tip of her tongue slipping past his lips to glide against his own. Moving one hand down his chest, Haley slid it beneath his T-shirt and began exploring the warm, smooth skin that lay hidden beneath the fabric.

Breaking the kiss long minutes later to breathe in some much needed air, he took the opportunity of removing his T-shirt but before he resumed kissing Haley, he said, "I don't have anything with me... protection, I mean."

Her cheeks flushed as she replied, "I have some." She almost giggled when she saw his look of surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I got them a few weeks ago when I was running some errands for my Mom. I, uh, didn't want to get them anywhere locally in case someone I know spotted me so since I had the car I drove out of town."

"So you've been thinking about this for a while?"

Haley's blush deepened. "Yeah."

Cupping the side of her face, he stroked his thumb back and forth along her cheekbone. "Me too," he confessed. "I thought us not having condoms would stop us from rushing into anything but it doesn't mean I didn't want us to take the next step. Lately, things have been getting—"

"Harder?" she suggested, a amusement twinkling in her eyes.

A burst of laughter left him in a rush and, leaning forward, he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to hold in her own laughter.

Drawing back from her so he could look into her face, Nathan flashed her a smirk. "I was going to say that things have been getting more and more intense between us. I really hate it when we have to say goodbye at the end of the night when all I want to do is to climb into your bed and kiss and touch you all over."

A delicious shiver coursed through her entire being at hearing him say that and she sealed her mouth over his, kissing him hard. Reaching behind her back, she unfastened her bra and slid the straps down her arms until it was just Nathan's chest pressing against hers that was holding the garment in place.

"Hales..."

"I want you to be my first," she whispered, "and I want to be yours."

"I want that, too."

"So why should we wait?"

He couldn't answer her. They were already planning on going to the same college next year so it wasn't like they would be starting something they couldn't finish. Maybe, in the grand scheme of things, they hadn't been dating for very long but the fact was they knew each other better than anyone else and he trusted Haley with his life.

"Nathan?"

"Okay," he murmured.

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

Seeing Nathan as nervous as she felt was strangely reassuring. Smiling, she nuzzled her nose against his before softly kissing his lips. She vaguely felt him pulling her bra out from between them and she gasped at the sensation of the firm planes of his chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples, sending little jolts of electricity straight to her core.

Breaking the kiss to breathe in some air, he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and turning his head, he began kissing along her neck. His hands gently massaged her back and he reveled in the feel of her baby soft skin. "You feel so good," he said, his voice a husky whisper.

"You do, too," Haley told him, her own hands rubbing up and down his upper arms. Threading her fingers through his hair, she directed his face back to hers for another kiss.

As carefully as possible, Nathan maneuvered them so that Haley was now lying on the bottom with him on top of her. Fusing his lips to hers, he kissed her until they were both breathless. When he broke away this time, his eyes were trained on her face as he began his journey south; dropping open-mouthed kisses from shoulder to shoulder, working his way down.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she savored everything he was doing. She gasped at the feel of his tongue wrapping around her nipple and when he sucked the little nub into his mouth the sound grew louder. While this wasn't the first time they had gone this far, the promise of what was to come heightened all of her senses and made everything feel so much stronger.

As he orally worshiped each of her breasts in turn, she let her hands explore his back and shoulders before she slipped one of them between their bodies and cupped him through his pants.

"Oh God..." Raising his head to look at her, he said, "If you don't want this to be over before it's even begun you'd better stop that."

She giggled, happy to know he was as turned on as she was. Taking his fingers in hers, she placed them on the top button of her jeans and gave him a reassuring smile as she silently told him what she wanted.

Nathan hesitated briefly before popping the button and then slowly inching her zipper down. He closed his eyes when she slipped their joined hands inside and he felt the heat of her through the thin fabric of her underwear. "Hales..."

"Keep touching me," she whispered, removing her hand from on top of his and resting it on his forearm.

He didn't need any further encouragement and he instantly began stroking his middle finger along the damp crotch of her panties. Opening his eyes, he kept them trained on Haley's face and watched her reaction to what he was doing to her. Her teeth were biting into her plump bottom lip while a rosy flush colored her face and neck. Lowering his head, he ran the flat of his tongue over one of her pebbled nipples which made her moan.

"You like that?"

"Uh huh... feels so good."

He repeated the action on her other breast while he continued stroking her. "Do you, uh, want to get undressed?"

Haley nodded, her smile a shy one as she raised her hips from the bed and allowed him to pull her jeans and panties down. This would be the first time she'd be totally naked in front of him and she couldn't help feeling somewhat nervous about it.

Tossing the clothes over the side of the bed, Nathan's gaze roamed all over his girlfriend's curvy form and he felt his erection press even more painfully against the fly of his pants. "You're so beautiful," he stated, leaning over her to capture her lips. The kiss was hot and hungry as their arousal escalated.

Her fingers made fast work of unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. They worked together to push them, along with his underwear, down his hips and they only broke apart so that he could remove the garments completely.

They sighed in unison as their naked bodies came into contact for the very first time and they each let their hands wander everywhere they could reach.

"You feel so good, baby," he murmured in between kisses.

"Mm-mm, you do, too," she echoed. Hooking her legs over his hips, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth when she felt his hardened length sliding along the seam of her pussy; the sensation making her toes curl. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

The... uh... condoms are at the back of my nightstand," she told him, her voice quiet.

He swallowed thickly, a fresh wave of anticipation kicking in. "I don't think we need them just yet," he replied. The surprised look she wore made him chuckle and flashing her a smirk, he reached out and tapped her nose with the tip of his pointer finger. "Patience, baby."

Lowering his head, he swirled his tongue around one nipple before slowly kissing his way down her body.

Her weight braced on her elbows, Haley watched him watching her. Her body felt tighter than a coiled spring as she waited with baited breath for his next move and when, a few seconds later, he sucked her clit into his mouth she collapsed back against her pillow. "Oh God..." Her hands flew to grip his hair and as the sensations he was eliciting within her grew stronger, she unconsciously began undulating her hips against his face; encouraging him to take more of her into his mouth which, it would seem by his response, he was more than happy to do.

This felt even better than the first time they had done this a couple of weeks ago. They'd been hanging out in his bedroom watching a movie and, as usual, their make-out session had spiraled out of control. She remembered wondering afterward if things would've gone further still had Deb not returned home early from the bar with a headache. She'd felt disappointed at the interruption, not to mention guilty for not being able to reciprocate and give Nathan the same pleasure he had given to her. Luckily, they had managed to remedy that situation when he'd managed to borrow his mom's car to drive her home.

The crescendo within her was building and she knew it wasn't going to take much more to tip her over the edge. A loud, keening cry escaped from her when Nathan slipped a long finger inside of her and began sliding it in and out at a leisurely pace. Her pelvic muscles clenched and released his digit and, a few moments later, her entire body seized up as her first orgasm of the night struck.

Nathan licked her through her climax, doing his best to prolong it, before slowly kissing his way back up her body. Brushing his lips over hers, he braced his weight on his forearms as he looked down at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "You okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Returning her smile, he said, "I know."

"That was amazing," Haley told him.

"Yeah?"

She could hear a small tinge of uncertainty in his voice. "Oh yeah," she drawled while rubbing her inner thigh against his hip. "You, uh, wanna get those condoms now?"

Nathan nodded. Shifting over in the bed, he slid open the drawer of her nightstand and rummaged around inside of it until his hand closed over the box located at the back. As he tore off the cellophane wrapper and opened the box, plucking out one of the foil wrapped discs, he asked, "Are you sure 'cause we—"

"Yes," she interrupted. "I'll understand though if you want to wait."

He shook his head. "I don't want to wait."

Haley released a quiet sigh of relief. "Good." She watched as he tore open the foil wrapper and she licked her lips when he began rolling on the thin latex. Although she was nervous, she also felt excited at taking their relationship to the next level. It felt so right.

Lying down on top of her again, Nathan took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his cock along her lower lips a few times to get her used to the feel of him before gently pushing inside of her. Her wet warmth enveloped him and he knew her earlier orgasm was helping the situation. Nuzzling his lips against hers for a moment, he then slanted his head and kissed her hard and deep while, at the same, circling her clit with his thumb in an attempt to take her mind off the pain she would be experiencing. Coming into contact with the barrier of her innocence, he paused and instead of just pushing through, he slowly slid back and forth into the space between her entrance and her hymen.

The feel of him sliding back and forth like this had Haley panting heavily. Her skin was slick with sweat; every one of her senses completely overwhelmed by everything he was doing to her. All she could see, taste, touch, smell and hear was him. She knew it would feel even more incredible once he was fully seated within her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she dug her heels into the firm globes of his butt and, exerting a little pressure, she told him without words what it was that she wanted. Their eyes met and locked for a long moment before their lips joined in a soft kiss as he finally pushed forward and filled her completely.

The cry she released was muffled against his mouth as they continued kissing. Her fingernails dug into the rounded tops of his shoulders, leaving behind half-crescent moons. Now he was further inside, he wasn't moving but was, instead, letting her – and himself – become accustomed to the new feeling. It didn't take long for that to occur and she soon began rocking her lower body against his.

Nathan knew he wasn't going to last for very long. The sensation of her tight, wet sheath clenching and unclenching rhythmically around his shaft was almost too much to bear. He could already feel a tingle in the base of his spine and wanting her to feel as good as she was making him feel, he rubbed her clit again, albeit a little faster this time.

Their moans and gasps mingled in the air as their bodies fought for completion. His fingers gripped the pillow either side of Haley's head as he thrust repeatedly into her. He did his best to focus on not coming but it was no good. The tingling in his spine grew stronger and stronger and with one more stroke he exploded inside of her; white noise rushing through his ears.

Nathan's orgasm triggered her own and, tightening her hold on him, her back arched up off the bed as she lost herself in a whirlwind of bliss. She'd known it would be good between them but she hadn't expected her first time to be quite this amazing. The stories she'd heard from various friends about their first times had, to be honest, scared her a little. She had expected it to be painful and awkward but apart from the initial discomfort when he'd broken through her hymen, it had been nothing of the sort.

For her, the only word that sprung to mind which best described hers and Nathan's first time was 'perfect'.

When his breathing had returned to normal and he had regained the ability to speak, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Didn't you ask me that earlier?" she teased, rubbing her palms along his back. A blush tinted her cheeks at the feel of him still inside of her.

"Maybe," he said, chuckling. "So, uh, was that okay?"

"It was perfect," she told him, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"Yeah, it was." Finding her lips once more, he kissed her hungrily, pouring everything he felt for her into it. "I'd better get rid of the...um..."

"Okay." She hissed slightly at the feel of him sliding out of her, a strange sense of loss overtaking her at them being disconnected. Her eyes followed his naked form as he retrieved his boxers from the floor before entering her bathroom.

After removing and disposing of the condom, Nathan used the facilities and, as he was washing his hands, he caught his reflection in the mirror above the sink. The smile he wore seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

While he hadn't expected them to make love tonight, he wasn't surprised that it had happened and he sure as hell wasn't complaining. The way he felt about Haley... he'd never felt that way about anyone before and, deep down inside, he was pretty certain he never would again. Maybe that was a little naïve considering their age but, as young as they were, he already knew she was the only one for him.

As she waited for him to return, Haley raised her arms above her head while, at the same time, flexing her toes and she felt the pull of unfamiliar, unused muscles as she stretched.

"Hey," she murmured shyly when he re-entered the room a few minutes later.

"Hey," Nathan repeated. He stood there awkwardly for a split-second before drawing back the comforter Haley had pulled over herself and climbing back into bed. "This is okay, right?"

She rubbed her thumb along his forehead, trying to erase his frown lines. "Of course it is." Popping a kiss onto his lips, she added, "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Adorable?" He scrunched up his face. "Only if you mean in a manly way?"

Giggling, she replied with a mock-serious face, "Of course."

"So, uh..."

"So..."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Rolling him over onto his back, Haley crawled on top of him and rubbed herself along the length of his lean, muscular body. "Oh, I'm hungry all right," she told him, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Hungry for you."

_Fin_


End file.
